


rooftop meetings

by smortsantiagos



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smortsantiagos/pseuds/smortsantiagos
Summary: hello everyone! i've spent a lot of time working on this fic so i hope you like it. i'm not the best writer but i think this fic is okay. i'm also trying to come up with actual chapter titles other than just the numbers --- enjoy <3





	rooftop meetings

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i've spent a lot of time working on this fic so i hope you like it. i'm not the best writer but i think this fic is okay. i'm also trying to come up with actual chapter titles other than just the numbers --- enjoy <3

Amy hated riding the bus to school. Everyone was yelling and she was surrounded by boys who thought dousing themselves in Axe counted as a shower. She normally rode with one of her older brothers or if she was lucky her dad would take her in the back of his patrol car, but she had to be at school early today. It was the first day of her sophomore year and she had signed up to mentor a small group of incoming freshman. Her morning went perfectly. She was up by 6:00, showered, dressed in her new outfit she'd been saving for months, a small breakfast of a bagel and a blueberry smoothie, and to the bus stop fifteen minutes earlier with her french horn case in hand. As the bus pulled away from her stop her phone dinged with a frantic text from her best friend, Kylie. 

From: Kylie/Bestie  
help - 7:32 am  
i have no idea what to wear - 7:32 am  
*picture* - 7:32 am  
red shirt w/ jeans or the purple dress? - 7:32 am

From: Amy S.  
Definitely wear the purple dress. It makes your eyes pop - 7:33 am

From: Kylie/Bestie   
ty so much - 7:33 am   
love you <3 - 7:33 am

From: Amy S.  
It's no problem. I'm on the bus so I have nothing else to do. Love you too. - 7:34 am

From: Kylie/Bestie   
oOoO the bus is always fun - 7:34 am  
text me if you see any cute boys - 7:34 am

From: Amy S.   
Kylie, it's all the same boys we've gone to school with for years. - 7:34 am

From: Kylie/Bestie   
yeah but they've had the whole summer to get all tan and hot - 7:34 am

As Amy received the last text she felt the bus slowly brake as they approached the next stop. She wanted to ask how many more times they had to stop but she didn't know anyone around her and it was far too loud to ask. The seats were already pretty packed but she still put her backpack on the bench next to her in hopes no one would ask her to move it. The doors opened and the bus got louder as more kids got on. Most of the kids had friends they sat with or tried to sit with someone who looked accommodating. Just as she thought she was in the clear a boy with a mess of curly brown hair wearing a Die Hard t-shirt asked to sit next to her. He looked familiar but she had no idea why. As she moved her bag to her feet the boy noticed the case.  
“Oh my god is that a tuba? Are you in the band?” He asks excitedly.  
“It's a french horn.” She replied with a slight anger in her voice. Once she heard him speak she knew exactly who this kid was. His name was Jake and he used to be friends with her brothers when they were kids. All she knew him as was the kid who ate all of her favorite snacks and messed up all of her organization in the playroom. Other than a game of capture the flag at a block party she'd never even spoken to him.  
He sighed and turned to catch up with some friends. Amy put in her headphones and hoped this would be her only encounter with Jake for the rest of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! comments and kudos make me feel very happy so please leave some!


End file.
